


From the Shadows

by DragonKnight1990



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight1990/pseuds/DragonKnight1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way home one night, Aurora has a close encounter with a mugger. Maleficent is there to save her. But not all is as it seems, and Aurora is determined to uncover all of Maleficent's layers. Rating may go up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm back with another fic. I got this idea from a tumblr prompt that I tweaked just enough to make the idea work for me. I don't know how long this one will end up being, as I only have a handful of chapters plotted out.**

**Chapter 1**

The groan Aurora let out was the fifth one she counted that day. Her phone buzzed insistently, reminding her that she still hadn't answered _his_ texts. She let out a sigh and leaned back in her office chair.

After years of trying to avoid Phillip's persistent advances, she had finally agreed to go on a date with him. Her father was so happy with this turn of events that she agreed to more dates, and eventually, things grew more serious between them. She tolerated his presence, but that was about it.

She knew that her relationship with Phillip was a convenience, nothing more. Part of her pitied him for that. All her friends told her that it was obvious that he was head over heals for her. At the same time, she wished that he would understand that his affections were mostly one sided.

She pushed her thoughts of him aside and tried to focus on her schoolwork. Midterms were fast approaching, and she depended on getting good grades to keep her scholarship funds coming in. She was just getting into her work and got her rhythm down when her phone buzzed again.

Flustered, she picked it up. "Phillip, I'm busy," she said, trying to keep the venom from her voice. The one thing that got on her nerves more than anything was getting interrupted when she was studying, and Phillip seemed to have a talent for doing just that.

"You weren't answering your texts. I was getting worried."

Same excuse he always used. _Typical_ , Aurora thought as she rolled her eyes. She was glad that he couldn't see her facial expressions. She didn't need that argument right then.

She let out a sigh, thinking that perhaps she was being a little too harsh on him. "I'm sorry, Phillip," she said without really meaning it. The words were automatic, and they were there to shut him up. "I got caught up trying to study for my midterms. I'll try and call you when I'm done." _If I'm not too exhausted_ , she added mentally. She knew she would be; she always was after a study session. That was just the way things were. She made the decision when she started at the university that she would put her schoolwork first and relationships second. She had even told Phillip as much when they started dating. Whether or not that sunk in, or if he forgot was another matter entirely.

"I miss you, babe," he said in what she imagined was supposed to be a sweet voice.

"I miss you too," she replied.

"Don't study too hard."

_Don't study too hard…really?_ She nearly slapped her face with her palm at his words; they were that ridiculous, even by his standards.

"I won't. But I _really_ need to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Oh. Ok. I love you." He sounded dejected, but that wasn't her problem.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, and not the pleasant sort. "I love you too," she responded automatically. It was easier that way. If she played along to his desires, he would remain happy.

Once she hung up on him, she spent a couple minutes collecting herself. She really didn't know why she wasted her time on him, other than it kept the rest of the boys from pursuing her.

She spent the next few hours reading over her notes for her upcoming exams. Every few minutes, she came across a section where she wondered what she had scribbled down in a rush. She was able to decipher a few of them, but she had to abandon the rest and hoped whatever they were wouldn't be on her exams.

Exhaustion eventually drove her to giving up, at least for the night. She rubbed at her eyes as she leaned back. She glanced at her watch and cursed the fact that it was half past midnight. She scrambled to gather her belongings in her bag and scurried out the library.

The brisk air hit her face as she exited the building. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to bring a coat with her. While the days were steadily warming up, the nights were still cold, and she really should've known better.

She walked with a hurried pace, gripping her bag strap tightly. Every few steps she took, she looked over her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw movement in the shadows, and each time she felt stupid for letting her eyes play tricks on her, as they tended to do when she walked back to her dorm alone at night.

As she walked, she slowly retreated into her thoughts. She thought of a great deal many things when she walked. Walking provided an outlet for her to go down the rabbit hole that was her thoughts; it was one of the few times she could actually think, and she used it quite liberally when she could.

She thought mostly about what she was going to do with her life once she graduated. She would have to find a job to support herself, despite what Phillip or her father said. She wasn't going to be one of those women who were dependent on the men in her life to provide for her; that wasn't the sort of person she was. If things went south with Phillip, as she suspected they would eventually, she wanted the ability to take care of herself in the fallout. She knew deep down that Phillip wasn't right for her; he never had been. But she could bear staying with him until something better came along. And it wasn't like she saw him much anyway. She went home once a month to see him, as she was obligated to do.

When she felt hands grip around her waist, she tensed up. The only thought that went through her mind was _no_ on repeat. She wasn't going to be one of those statistics she kept reading about; she couldn't.

The panic was short lived. As soon as the hands were there, they were suddenly ripped away. She tumbled to the ground, and when she looked up, she saw someone beating up who she assumed was her attacker. The tall woman was still easily half his size, and she was making short work of him. It wasn't long before he was on the ground with his face in a pool of blood.

In the dim light, she could make out that the woman was lithe, with long auburn hair. The light was enough to reflect deep green eyes that were wide and feral. The woman had an aura of danger that Aurora couldn't explain, and yet she felt somehow drawn to her like a moth to flame. The woman just saved her after all.

"Are you hurt?" Aurora was slightly taken aback by such a deep purr that was the woman's voice. She shook her head dumbly.

The woman walked up to her and offered her hand, which Aurora hesitantly took. "Are you comfortable with me walking you home?"

"Uh…thanks," Aurora said, feeling stupid.

The woman's lips, which were sinfully red, quirked into a smile; it was enough to make Aurora's knees suddenly very weak. The woman caught her before she could fall again.

"You're in shock."

Aurora blushed as she leaned into her. She wondered who this woman was, a professor who stayed late and lost track of time perhaps. Regardless, she was grateful for this woman's presence.

"Name's Aurora," she said, not sure why she willingly gave a complete stranger her name.

"Maleficent."

"Huh?"

"My name is Maleficent."

Aurora thought on that for a while. _Maleficent…such a strange name._ But the way it rolled off her tongue as she mouthed it a few times sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Where do you live?"

"Dorm 59, stack 19," Aurora answered automatically.

She was amazed by how at ease she felt next to Maleficent, especially without getting to know her first. It was strange, but it was on an instinctual level, something she had never really felt before. She wondered on that until they were standing outside her dorm.

"Try not to walk alone at night again," Maleficent said, pulling away.

Aurora didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she took Maleficent's hand and tugged on it gently. "Stay, please?"

"Is that what you wish?"

She nodded, and was put at ease when Maleficent acquiesced to her wish. She led Maleficent inside before turning around and locking her door. Part of her felt embarrassed by the state of her dorm, but it was nearly midterms and she occupied the dorm by herself, her previous dorm mate having just dropped out and a new dorm mate not having been found for her.

"Thank you, for saving me," Aurora said after a few moments of both of them standing in silence. She blushed and stared at her floor.

"It was my pleasure. I could not sit idly by while that man could have had his way with you."

"Not many would've stepped in."

She felt Maleficent studying her. Rather than shift her feet, she dared to meet her gaze. Maleficent simply nodded, and her lips pursed into a disappointed frown.

"You need to rest, if you can," Maleficent said after a long moment of silence. She took Aurora's hand and gently led her to the bed in the corner. She helped Aurora change into a pair of pajamas, but only after Aurora gave the nod of approval.

Aurora's heart raced with excitement as Maleficent removed her clothes. She licked her lips, hoping Maleficent wouldn't notice, or if she did, that she wouldn't think anything of it. Her reaction confused her. Even though her feelings for Phillip were pretty much nonexistent, she had never entertained the idea of women being attractive. She quickly attributed it to the adrenaline that was probably still pumping through her system. Yes, that had to be it. Maleficent had just saved her life, and she was grateful. That was all.

As soon as Aurora was changed, Maleficent sat on the bed with Aurora's head resting in her lap. Aurora relaxed as soon as she felt long fingers running through her hair, and it wasn't long before she fell into a comfortable slumber. It was the most restful sleep, and the quickest, she had fallen into in a very long time, and she had a stranger to thank for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter contains abuse past the break.**

**Chapter 2**

When Aurora woke the following morning to her phone's obnoxious ringing, she found that she was alone. She looked around blearily, confused. She swore that when she fell asleep, she had used someone's lap as a pillow. She wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. The thought was set aside as she rolled over to answer her phone. "Hello…?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sexy." It was Phillip. She regretted not looking at her caller id. She wasn't awake enough to deal with him, especially if he was going to act all clingy, but there was nothing she could do now other than entertain him.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call last night. It was late when I got back to my room."

"I was worried about you all night."

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes. He always treated her like she was some delicate flower who couldn't take care of herself. It was just one of the many things she found annoying about him.

"I'm ok. I went straight to bed when I got into my room. I was going to call you as soon as I woke up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wish you were here."

She didn't. She was glad that she had the excuse of her upcoming midterms to stay away for the weekend.

"Same. But I have to study for my exams."

"Do you? Are you sure you couldn't use a break?"

She cringed. Why did he always have to be so clingy when he knew that she had a mountain of schoolwork? It was always like this, and the more he pressed, the more she wished that she could just be single. In her experience, men were all the same.

"Regardless of _if_ I could use the break, I need to do well on these midterms. I'll be able to come see you once I've finished my exams." There, that should shut him up, at least for the immediate future. That was what she hoped.

"Ok…"

"I love you, Phillip," she told him, trying to sound convincing. If nothing else, it would temporarily boost his confidence.

"I love you more, babe."

She nearly snorted. He at least got that right, but she wasn't going to say anything. She simply left it at that and hung up on him.

She spent the next several minutes just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered about the previous night and if it actually happened as she remembered, and the woman who saved her from becoming a statistic she was warned about before leaving for university.

Before her thoughts could drive her to the edge of madness, she got out of bed. She convinced herself that there was no point in thinking about the previous night, or how bad it could have gone without Maleficent happening to be there to save her from a terrible fate. She shuddered. It was a horrible thing to think about, so she pushed it out of her mind.

Her studying provided the perfect distraction, at least for a time. She quickly got lost in trying to find different ways to remember facts she had spent the last few weeks trying to learn. Studying also allowed her to escape lingering thoughts of Phillip and how eventually she would have to go home to him. She knew she couldn't continue avoiding going home to visit him, not forever. At some point, she would have to wake up and face the music.

* * *

With the chaos of taking her exams, Aurora all but forgot about that night she was attacked. She was even surprised that Phillip had quit pestering her at all hours; she figured that after she snapped at him, the message was driven home, at least long enough for her to focus on her exams.

By the end of the week, she was dragging her feet. She had no allusions that after her midterms that her schoolwork would get any easier. She knew enough to be aware that post midterm work always increased until finals week. Every quarter, she didn't know how she would survive as the weeks flew by, but she always seemed to manage it. It was that fact that kept her going. It also meant that her visits with Phillip would start becoming less frequent as her professors piled on the work until the end of term. That alone was a welcoming thought.

As she walked out of her last exam, she almost didn't see him. It wasn't until Phillip trotted over to her with a wide grin, like he was pleased with himself that she realized that he was there. She was taken aback for a moment, but she was able to pull herself back together before he noticed.

"Phillip! What are—" She was interrupted as his lips crashed against her own. She placed her hands on his shoulders, intending on gently pushing him back, but she was too much in shock to, and he leaned in deeper.

A handful of people clapped and cheered, mostly young college boys. She cringed internally. She said nothing; she never did whenever he made her feel uncomfortable. It was easier to just let him exhibit dominant male behavior than to try and tell him how it made her feel. The way she saw it, he would either be hurt or angry; she didn't want that, so she put up with the display. It was safer for her.

"I thought I would surprise you, babe," he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

She tried to smile and to make it look as enthusiastic as she could. "Oh, you shouldn't have!" Her voice sounded fake, even to her ears, but Phillip didn't seem to catch it. His grin widened, and it made her skin crawl.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," she forced out.

He took her hand and dragged her out of the building. She followed; it was easier that way. And as she saw it, he wasn't doing anything to cause harm. She struggled to keep up with him in his enthusiasm, half wondering and half dreading what he had planned. She was exhausted from her exams, and she hadn't planned on seeing him until at least two days after to give her time to recharge.

"Um…where are we going?"

"Back to your dorm, of course!" he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. The glint in his eyes made her gut lurch with trepidation.

She wanted to pull away from him, to tell him that she didn't want that. She was just too tired for any of it, but she knew that he wouldn't listen; he never did, and she just tolerated it.

Then, for the first time since her exams began, she thought about that frightful night she was nearly mugged. She wanted her savior from the shadows to appear and tell Phillip what she was afraid to say herself.

Once they were back in her dorm, though she did not remember getting there, he was removing her clothing. Something in her clicked then. She started by slapping his hands, and when he continued to pursue, she grabbed his wrists and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Not today," she said with more firmness than was customary for her.

"But it's been weeks…!" Phillip whined. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Aurora's mouth gaped open at his words. Was he serious? She blinked dumbly for a few moments as what he said sunk in. "Yes, of course," she responded, a little too quickly to be believable. "But I'm exhausted! We'll have plenty of time to have sex over the weekend, if that's what you want."

"But I want it now!"

She cringed. He sounded like an entitled child. Part of her wanted desperately to break things off with him in that moment, but she was too scared to with the way he was acting. She couldn't predict how he would react, and she doubted that anyone would hear or come to her rescue if things went south, so she just tried to redirect him.

"Just lay with me and cuddle," she requested, almost desperately.

"What? Am I not desirable enough for you? Is there someone else? Who is he?" he snapped. He grabbed her wrists roughly. She winced at the pain.

"It's not that, and you know it! I'm just tired, and got a headache." She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"What perfect way to get rid of that headache?" He pulled her closer forcibly and resumed trying to get her clothes off.

What little confidence Aurora had a moment ago vanished. She clamped up and let him have his way with her, trying her best to think of anything other than what he was doing. She forced a nod. In this instance, like so many other times, it was just easier to let him; it shut him up, for a time at least.

She faked her moans as he grunted. When he finished and settled in the bed next to her, she turned away and cried silently. She didn't even know what to think. She knew at one point, she said yes, but it was only to give him what he wanted, to ease some of her own pain if he got angry with her and forced things.

As she closed her eyes, she thought back to the beginning of their relationship. She thought she was happy then. He treated her the way she expected a boyfriend to treat her. He was nice and charming in his own way, and his surprises were pleasant.

Now, her relationship with him felt hallow. She knew deep down that he wasn't right for her, not anymore, but she lacked the courage to escape. She didn't want to disappoint her father, not while he still paid for her tuition. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she saw no way to break free of her expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That weekend, Aurora went back home with Phillip, just as she was expected to. She tried spending every minute she could away from him, making up any excuse she could think of to get away. That Sunday, she decided to go over to her three aunts for a quick visit before making the drive back to the university.

Even from a young age, she had always found her aunts to be odd and eccentric, but she still loved them dearly, more than any other member of her family, apart from her mother. She often found refuge with them whenever her father was being especially unreasonable.

As she sat in the recliner in their living room, she admired the various decorative plants they had out on this visit. Each time she went for a visit, something would undoubtedly change about the décor. It was as though her Aunts couldn't keep things the same for very long; that was part of what Aurora found so charming about them.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Imelda asked. She was the most down to earth of the three. She always dressed in variations of pink, and often argued with Leslie over pink versus blue.

"Just thinking about something from a couple weeks ago," she answered offhandedly. Now that her exams were finished, she afforded more time thinking back to that night she was nearly mugged, and more still about her mysterious savior.

"What's happened, sweetie?" Leslie asked; her interest obviously piqued by the way her attention from her teacup transferred to the conversation happening around her. She was possibly the most airy of Aurora's aunts, leaving Juno somewhere in-between.

"I—promise me you won't tell my father."

"Of course, sweetie," Juno piped up in her squeaky voice.

"Well…" Aurora paused, not quite sure where to begin. She fidgeted as she tried to figure out how to put words to what she wanted to say. When she looked up at her three aunts, they were looking back at her expectantly. "When I was walking back to my dorm one night after studying for my exams, someone tried mugging me." At their horrified gasps, she barreled through, "Someone was there to stop them though. She walked me back to my dorm, but I haven't seen her since so I can thank her properly."

"Did she give you a name?" Imelda asked.

Aurora frowned as she tried to recall it. All she could remember was that it was such an odd name. She shook her head.

"That's a shame," Imelda murmured. Her two sisters nodded in agreement.

"What about Phillip?" Leslie asked excitedly.

"What about him?" Aurora countered sullenly.

"Does he make you happy?" Imelda asked.

Aurora tried to force a smile. "Very much so! He even came and surprised me with a visit after I finished my exams." She tried to not flinch back at the memories that brought on. She bore most of the guilt from that incident. After all, as she saw it, she should've been more assertive; she should've pushed him away and fought if it came down to it, but she didn't.

That got her three aunts murmuring with approval for a few minutes, during which Aurora was able to hide her discontent. It wasn't long after that that she left, with bags full of treats her aunts had prepared for her.

Before she could drive back to the university, and she had to rely on either her father or Phillip for that, she had to attend dinner at her father's. She wasn't particularly looking forward to that. Being part of what many in the upper class referred to as new money, her father seemed desperate to put on a good show of it, and he often dragged his family into the middle. Like many things in her life, she tolerated it because she didn't see any way out. At least for the immediate future, she needed that money her father had amassed and hoarded for university. Once she earned her degree and got a halfway decent paying career, she planned to figure a way out of such a glamorous lifestyle.

She spent most of that afternoon locked away in her room, refusing to see anyone before dinner. She set to packing any of her belongings she foresaw needing now that the weather was warming up, as well as the course books she brought with her for the weekend to study.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she finished. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand, and was disappointed that she had just enough time to get ready for dinner. All her father told her before she retreated to the solitude of her room was that he was inviting Phillip and Hubert, and that she was expected to be presentable for them.

She flipped through the clothes hanging in her closet mindlessly before she settled on a navy blue blouse and black slacks. It wasn't her most feminine outfit, but this wasn't one of her father's dinner parties. Besides, she wanted something that wouldn't reveal her curves as much as one of her dresses would; she didn't want any more attention from Phillip than he already showered her with.

As the memory of his surprise visit surfaced again, she shuddered. She hoped that he wouldn't ever try anything like that again. She wondered if her father would dismiss him if he knew. Somehow, she doubted it. The way her father talked about her boyfriend, one would think Stephan believed the boy could do no wrong.

She set the disturbing thoughts aside and focused on getting ready. She took her time, waiting until the last minute before she went to the foyer where her parents were already waiting to greet Phillip and Hubert. She resisted the urge to sigh at the prospect of her boyfriend and his father coming over for dinner.

"Aurora, you should have worn one of your black dresses," her father said scornfully.

Aurora pursed her lips into a grimace. Her father was always critical of her, everything from her work ethic to her appearance. Those two things were everything to him. It was as though nothing else mattered. And nothing she did was good enough for him.

"I sent them all to the dry cleaner this afternoon," she lied.

She caught the stern gleam in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to further shame her, but the doorbell ringing stopped him.

Aurora stood next to her mother while Stephan went to answer the door. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. At her mother's perplexed glance, she shook her head. She couldn't risk saying anything as Phillip and Hubert walked into the entryway.

"Aurora, you look lovely as always," Hubert commented. He was a short, portly man. His head was covered with stark white hair, and his walrus-like mustache matched.

"Thank you, Hubert," Aurora replied with a small smile. She accepted his tight embrace out of politeness before quickly backing away.

She tensed when Phillip kissed her. She managed to turn her head so he got her cheek instead of her lips. At his disappointed frown, she whispered, "Sore throat." It was a lie, of course, but she needed him to believe her.

"Are you sure you should go back to school tonight?" he asked, playing the concerned boyfriend.

Aurora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she nodded. "I can't afford to miss any classes." That much was true enough. She also wanted to escape her family and Phillip as soon as she could; she just had to survive dinner and the drive to the university.

"Your daughter puts too much pressure on herself," Phillip said to Stephan.

"I don't see why," Stephan chuckled. "The only point for women to go to university is to find a suitable husband."

Aurora knew she should've been shocked by her father's statement; she wasn't. From the time she was ten, her father had tried to groom her to find the perfect husband when she went off to university. She had to beg him to let her continue her education once she started dating Phillip.

"I think that it's cute that she's still insisting on going to school," Phillip commented.

She felt bile raising up in her throat at the direction their conversation was taking. She had to fight with herself to keep her expression from revealing her disgust at their words. She was halfway relieved when Hubert insisted on going to the dining room.

Her father's dining room was large. The long dining table took up most of the space. It was made from oak, and the chairs matched. Along the walls were the heads of various endangered animals that Stephan killed and kept trophies. Aurora never liked being in the room. While she was far from a vegetarian, she hated the idea of killing something and not consuming it; it was a wasteful act.

Stephan sat at the head of the table, with Leila at his right and Aurora to his left. Phillip sat next to Aurora, while Hubert sat next to Leila. As soon as everyone was seated, Stephan's butler served their dinner. The middle-aged man announced that it was shrimp scampi over tortellini.

The smell of the food left Aurora's mouth watering. One of the few things she liked about spending the weekends at her parents' was the food. Their cook always managed to make her favorite meals when she came for visits.

She enjoyed the meal, and eating made it that much easier for her to not involve herself in the discussion happening around her. She could almost ignore her father's rather toxic conservative views about what women should be and how they should act. If she didn't, she might end up screaming at him, and she knew better than to engage. It was far better to pretend that he didn't exist in moments such as these.

It wasn't until Phillip cleared his throat that she ignored what little food there was left on her plate. She glanced at him, and was a little horrified when he got up and knelt beside her.

"Aurora, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" Just as Phillip finished his question, he presented her with one of the grandest rings she had ever laid eyes on. It was a silver band with glimmering diamonds set in it. The largest of the diamonds was in the center. If she had to take a guess, she would have said that it was at least a four carat.

She looked around, first to her parents and then to her would-be father-in-law, wondering how she should respond. She felt mortified, and that was putting it mildly. She thought about refusing Phillip. That would make her happier in the long run. But then she considered the consequences to that response. Would her father support her decision if she went with that route? She doubted that he would. She could always say yes for now, and then as the dreaded date grew nearer, plan for some way to have the wedding called off. That was probably her safest bet.

"I…yes," she said and tried to feign a smile as the ring was put on her finger. The band held a lead weight that she was desperate to remove as soon as it was there, but she dared not. She turned her cheek to prevent Phillip's lips from touching hers.

The remainder of the evening was a blur for her. She felt numb as the reality of maybe having to marry Phillip started to sink in. When it was time to leave for her to return to the university, she was relieved to get away from everyone. Once she was back at her school, she figured that she could think her way out of this situation.

During the long drive back to her campus, her thoughts kept drifting to the mysterious woman who saved her weeks ago. She wondered if she could find that woman if she would help her get away from Phillip. It was a long shot, but she had to give it a try.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I promise I have not forgotten about this fic, nor do I plan to any time soon. There is some triggering content contained in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ms. Briars, would you tell the rest of the class the difference between socialism and communism?"

Aurora nearly jumped out of her seat as her political science professor asked the question. She unglued her eyes from her notes, which she had spent most of the lecture doodling on, and gave her full attention to the mousy haired man. She blinked twice while he looked at her expectantly.

"There are only minute differences between them. I mean, both are forms of social ownership of property and means of production. But if you look at it as a spectrum with one end being capitalism and the other being communism, socialism is sort of in the middle, just leaning toward communism more than capitalism." Her heart pounded as she finally took a breath at the end of her explanation.

"That's an adequate explanation." Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had dodged a bullet. "Now, as I was saying…"

The rest of the lecture droned on. Aurora scribbled notes in her notebook she kept specifically for political science on the differences of the political theories the class had covered so far. Most of it was review, but with final exams looming just weeks away, she dared not miss a class.

When class concluded, she was quick to pack up. Rather than going to the library to study, as she knew she should, she ambled back to her dorm. Ever since she returned to the university after her most recent visit home, she only left her dorm to go to classes. That was three days ago.

Upon entering her dorm, she collapsed face down on her bed and let out a long sigh. Everything felt so…empty.

Her attention was pulled toward the fat ring on her finger. That Monday, when she returned to classes, all the girls marveled at the offensive thing, congratulating her and telling her how lucky she was to have a catch like Phillip. Part of her wanted to retort that they could all have him if they really felt that way. The only thing really keeping her from saying as much was that doing so would force her into divulging the reasons why she was less than excited about the prospect of marrying Phillip. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She was petrified as once again, the reality of her current situation hit.

It wasn't long before she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams went from walking down the aisle for a wedding she didn't want, what her first night as a married woman might look like, being saddled with children she didn't agree to, being unable to escape Phillip's abuse, and eventually taking her own life.

She woke with a gasp and a scream. She was sitting upright, drenched with sweat. The sun had just set behind the hills; the last light of the day filtered through her blinds, giving her room a red glow.

As soon as she confirmed that she was safe in her dorm, she scrambled to the bathroom and splashed water over her face. She _had_ to find a way to escape Phillip; the question was how. She wished her family was more supportive of her, rather than insisting she fall into the old gender norms. But that would make things too easy for her. Maybe one of her professors would know what to do in this situation. The only problem with that was that most of them put on an air of not caring about their students' personal lives.

"No. I'm on my own," she told herself in the mirror. It was a terrifying realization, but that was her reality. Her choices were to either suck it up and deal with an unhappy marriage or find a way to escape.

The click of her lock alerted her to someone trying to enter. She froze.

"Babe, where are you?" It was Phillip. She forgot that he had made an extra key for himself. Her heart pounded wildly, skipping every few beats. Her hands were suddenly clammy with cold sweat.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora dared to ask as she took a cautious step out of the bathroom.

"You weren't answering my texts. I was worried."

His words made her want to gag. She just stood there, staring at him. She wondered if it was possible to break past him and run to safety. Could she risk it? She bit her bottom lip.

"I was asleep," she replied stiffly.

"So you think that gives you the right to ignore my texts when I ask if you're ok?!" His sudden outburst made her flinch; she prayed that someone, anyone would hear and call the campus security. "What if something happened to you?!"

"I can take care of myself," Aurora said, trying to sound as reasonable as she could.

"Women are weak!"

It happened quickly; Aurora couldn't track how she ended up in a chokehold, but she couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. She struggled once she comprehended how dire her situation had become. She tried everything she could think of: wiggling, kicking, biting, elbowing. She made contact a few times, but all that did was make Phillip angrier. She was thrown to the floor, and before she could catch herself, her head made contact with the floor.

"This is what could happen to you, and I wouldn't even know," Phillip snarled in her ear. He was on top of her, his rough hands roaming all over her.

Aurora let out a choked scream. All she could do was hope that someone would hear and come to her rescue. She sobbed as her jeans were being unbuttoned. No, this can't be happening, she kept repeating in her head.

Just as quickly as everything had happened, his weight was gone. She heard a strangled yelp, but she wasn't entirely certain who it came from. She rolled to her side and watched as a woman who seemed vaguely familiar threw him off her. Before she knew what was happening, Phillip was being held against the wall.

"If I _ever_ catch you within ten miles of this young woman again, I will enjoy slowly ripping the skin from your body," the woman hissed. Her voice was low, and Aurora found her horrifying. Aurora thought she saw green flash in the woman's eyes, but she quickly passed it off as a hallucination caused from the stress of the moment.

"Let me go, bitch," Phillip snarled.

"Get out of here," the woman snapped before she relinquished her hold on him. She watched him scramble out of the dorm before turning her attention to Aurora. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I've had worse," Aurora grunted. She slowly sat up. It took her a moment to realize that the woman was helping her stay up. "You saved me once before. Maleficent, right?"

The woman nodded solemnly. "Who is that _boy_?"

Aurora cast her gaze away from Maleficent. She tried pulling herself away, but the incident left her drained. "My fiancé."

Maleficent made a noncommittal grunt. "It isn't my place to judge, but have you thought about breaking it off?"

And just like that, Aurora broke down into sobs. She didn't know why, but when Maleficent held her, she snuggled deeper into the gentle embrace. "Please stay," she managed to say. "I don't want to be alone."

"If that is your wish," Maleficent murmured. "I will stay as long as you're comfortable."

Aurora was only halfway aware of Maleficent helping her into her bed. She rested her head in Maleficent's lap, and she quickly succumbed to slumber as long fingers ran through her tangled hair. She could faintly hear soft singing when she became restless due to slipping into nightmares.

She woke sometime later. Judging by how light it was, it was midday; classes were already concluded. She didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to. She knew that because Maleficent was still at her side, the previous night was not some sick nightmare her mind had concocted. Tears stung her eyes once more. She cried softly as she tried to will the horrors Phillip inflicted upon her away.

"I am right here, beastie," Maleficent cooed softly. "He won't ever hurt you again."

Aurora wanted to scream. None of this was supposed to happen. Somewhere along the way, Phillip had diverted from the straight and narrow path. Or was he always so malicious? Was it possible that Aurora simply wanted to ignore all the red flags and believe that deep down he was a good person? Sure, she always found him grating, but never evil. Was she oblivious? Did she miss something? All the questions running through her mind were maddening.

"Sh, you're safe now."

She didn't realize that she had been grabbing the fabric of Maleficent's slacks. She loosened her grip, but didn't completely let go. "Why did you help me?"

"It was the right thing to do," Maleficent replied before shushing Aurora. "We will talk later, when you are feeling more up to the task. Then you can ask whatever questions you wish. For now, rest."

Aurora pursed her lips. She hated it when people told her what to do, and she had only just met Maleficent. She didn't even know if she could trust the woman. But exhaustion from the events of the last week soon took hold, and she was soon snoring softly.

The next thing she knew, she was running down a dark alley. It was different from any alley she had ever traversed, darker and the air a thick miasma.

"You dare defy me, woman?" Phillip's voice echoed all around her, making her run all the harder.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was suddenly being held down. His weight would not budge, no matter how hard she fought, and the harder she fought against him, the heavier he became.

"You're mine."

She froze, petrified. She only took small breaths, for fear of sending him into a deeper rage.

"That ring binds you to me. You're mine to do with as I wish."

Aurora didn't know what possessed her, but as soon as she heard those words, she began kicking, and as soon as his grip loosened, she started clawing his face.

"Aurora! Aurora, wake up!"

She cried out as her palm made contact with the side of Maleficent's face. A short _crack_ echoed, bringing her crashing back into the present. She blinked a couple times as realization dawned on her; she had just smacked Maleficent. She froze.

"Sh, it's alright, beastie," Maleficent cooed gently. She did not appear angry, as Aurora had feared. Her demeanor was calm.

"I'm sorry," Aurora whimpered.

"You did nothing wrong. You were in the throes of a nightmare."

Pain etched itself on Aurora's face. She wondered if she would ever be able to escape Phillip's torment. Was she strong enough to stand on her own and break all ties with everything and everyone she had ever known? She knew doing so would cut her off financially, and therefore take her away from her education. But she also knew that staying after what Phillip had just tried to do to her was risky.

"I won't let him hurt you," Maleficent said, making Aurora wonder if she could tell what she was thinking.

"Why?" Aurora choked out.

"Because men like him need to learn that the world is not theirs for the taking. And because you have a pure soul."

Aurora mulled over those words, trying to piece together what Maleficent might've met by them. What was it about this woman? What was her angle? After a while of not getting anywhere with her thoughts, she rolled onto her side and settled into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay on this chapter. Life happened. This chapter might be difficult to get through, but I can promise that it ends on a lighter tone.**

**Chapter 5**

Emptiness. That was the best way Aurora could describe the aftermath to anyone who bothered to ask how she was, not that anyone but Maleficent did. No one seemed to notice, or care. She ate only at Maleficent's insistence, and only to shut her up. She still didn't quite trust the strange woman, but she could not deny the care and effort Maleficent showed since that awful night. She struggled to get through classes, but the distraction her studies provided her with were probably the only thing saving her sanity. She ignored the many calls and texts Phillip left on her phone. Facing him was simply too much for her. She quit wearing her engagement ring following the incident.

Her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time that day. She glared at it, though her eyes were hallow shells of their once brilliant blue.

"It's him, is it not?" Maleficent asked from her seat at Aurora's desk. She had stayed with Aurora the whole time since she rescued the blonde from Phillip a week ago. Her green eyes flashed with fury, as they did every time Phillip tried contacting Aurora.

Aurora whimpered and nodded. She curled around herself on her bed, which is where she had stayed for the most part when she didn't force herself to go to class.

"Would you like me to answer it?"

Aurora's heart skipped every other beat. Her mind circulated with thoughts of the various ways she would face repercussions if Maleficent did just what she offered. She shook her head quickly, and that was the end of it, at least for that particular call. Something similar transpired when Maleficent offered to take her to the hospital.

"You have my word that I will protect you from him, if that is what you wish," Maleficent said for what must've been the hundredth time.

Aurora's glare shifted to Maleficent. "I didn't ask you to."

"No," Maleficent agreed. "But I cannot stand idly by."

"Sure you could. It's simple. People do it all the time."

The way Maleficent's mouth twisted into a smug smile angered Aurora. It made her want to lash out, and this wasn't the first time.

"I'm not most people," Maleficent said, seeming to almost laugh at some inside joke that went above Aurora's head.

Aurora huffed and rolled over to block out the rest of the world. She wanted the waking nightmare to end, but it seemed the more she fought, the worse it got. She fought back sobs; her tears fell silently. It was all too much to bear. She had always found Phillip's clinginess annoying, but she hadn't realized that it was a major red flag.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, even as exhaustion threatened to kick in. Sleep brought on the night terrors. Her anger toward Phillip peaked. Because of him, her life was in shambles. She didn't know how long she could keep her head above the water before she drowned in full-blown despair. She was hanging by a thread.

The night was a long one. Aurora only dozed lightly, and she felt the affects of getting no rest. When she finally gave up and got up, Maleficent was gone, making her wonder if she had hallucinated the woman this whole time. She had heard that it was common for the brain to create scenarios when in a traumatic experience, and she hadn't heard the woman leave. She found a note on her desk. The neat handwriting read: "Went out for food. If I am not back by the time you have to leave for class, I will return by the time you get back to your dorm. –Maleficent."

Aurora left the note where she found it and went to take a shower, grabbing her phone on her way. She couldn't remember the last time she had bothered to take care of her hygiene. Before she started the water, she pulled Spotify up on her phone and selected "Familiar Taste of Poison" by Halestorm to play. She sung along to it at the top of her lungs, losing herself to the music as she scrubbed away the grime. Two more songs played before she finished, but she wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on scrubbing herself raw. She crumbled to the tub floor and sobbed freely as the last few days came crashing down on her full force.

"Aurora?" She barely registered Maleficent's concern-filled voice. "May I come in?"

She didn't respond. Her words were caught in her throat, and she didn't trust her voice anyhow. She wanted to be left alone to her grief, but at the same time, she wanted someone she trusted and felt safe with to hold her. As much as it confused her to admit to it, Maleficent fit that description.

The door opened, and the next thing Aurora was aware of was Maleficent wrapping a blanket around her. She curled up as she felt gentle arms embrace her. Her sobs eventually became hiccups. All the while, Aurora was aware of the mysterious woman rubbing small circles over her back.

"Is there anything you think would help?" Maleficent asked after a long while. Her voice was extra soft and nonthreatening; Aurora found it soothing.

Aurora blinked away her remaining tears. She considered the question for a moment. "Going for a walk?" she croaked.

"That sounds reasonable," Maleficent replied. "Get dressed."

Aurora went through the motions. She threw on some clothes, not really paying attention if any of it matched. When she was ready, she turned to Maleficent, and they walked out into the night together.

"Where do you live?" Aurora asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"I have a cabin in the mountains."

"Are you a professor? I haven't seen or heard you going to any classes."

"I've been using the university's library for my research."

"Research for what?" Aurora was beginning to figure that the more questions she asked, the less her mind would be consumed with thoughts of what Phillip had attempted. It also provided a way to get to know Maleficent better.

"Mythologies of the ancient world. I'm working on a book, and my donations to this school allow me to use the resources within."

Aurora wanted to learn more. From an early age, she had been obsessed with mythology. It was one of the few interests she had that her father encouraged. As soon as she was able to read, she devoured every book she could get her hands on.

"Is it a specific mythology you're looking at, or is it just a general knowledge thing?" she asked, interested.

"Scottish faeries."

Those two simple words piqued Aurora's curiosity. "Are you including the mythos of the two courts?"

Maleficent's lips quirked into a smile. "That is actually what my focus is. I take it you are familiar with the Scottish folklore."

Aurora nodded enthusiastically. "I wrote a piece on Mabh in high school after reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_."

The way Maleficent's eyes flashed sent shivers down Aurora's spine. The spark in them was almost inhuman. Aurora had seen something similar before. She had thought she imagined it back when Maleficent rescued her from the would-be mugger. She wondered about it again, but those thoughts were quickly dismissed after Maleficent's next question.

"How would you feel about being my research assistant? The pay is dismal, but it's something."

Aurora considered the offer. Mythology was one of the few things she was passionate about. She thought that perhaps it would make a good distraction from the nightmares that plagued her thoughts. It would also mean being less dependant on her father, and therefore easier for her to leave Phillip for good. She could also use it as an excuse to get to know Maleficent better, and perhaps repay her for saving her twice.

"I'll do it."

"We will start tomorrow then, after your classes."

For the first time in days, Aurora felt somewhat content. She finally had something to look forward to. She was back in control of her life, more so than she had been in the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aurora could hardly believe it. She was going to be studying mythology, Scottish faerie folklore, to be precise. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was being peculiar to get this excited about being a research assistant, but she didn't care. It was enough to get her mind away from Phillip, and that was what she needed. Every time her thoughts drifted to him and what he tried to do to her, she felt a pang of guilt. This was especially apparent whenever she ignored his many calls.

More than once, she considered blocking his number, and even filing a restraining order. The only thing that stopped her was that she would face retribution for such a drastic action. She thought that if she could hold firm in her stance to have no contact that maybe he would either get the hint or grow bored and move on.

She went to her classes that day and did her best to pay attention through the lectures. During her first class that day, she got the painful reminder that finals were just around the corner. The silver lining in that was that she was about to be very busy, and that she wouldn't be afforded any time to dwell on thoughts of Phillip.

As her final class ended, she received a text from a number she didn't recognize. Confused and concerned, she opened it.

"Meet me in the south parking lot. I am parked in the back. –Maleficent."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She didn't remember ever giving her number to Maleficent. It was possible that she did, and simply forgot. She shrugged it off and made her way through the crowds of students to the designated parking lot.

She found Maleficent leaned up against a sleek black car. She didn't recognize the make or model; cars weren't her thing, but it reminded her of a much less douchy version of her father's car. As she approached, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled some of the wayward strands behind her ear. She felt idiotic for doing it; it was a nervous tick of hers.

"Are you ready?" Maleficent asked.

"Yeah. But where are we going?" Aurora struggled to not stumble over her words, and she felt her cheeks heat up as the blush hit.

"My cabin." The flash in Maleficent's eyes made Aurora's knees go weak. She played it off as she reached for the door handle. "Is that a problem?" The woman's red lips quirked into a mischievous smile, one that should have had Aurora running, but she didn't.

"N—no! Not at all!" She laughed nervously.

"Good," Maleficent purred and got in the car.

Aurora was surprised by how relaxed she was riding next to Maleficent. Normally, she would be a fidgety mess riding with near strangers. But Maleficent wasn't a stranger, she reminded herself. The woman had saved her twice now from horrible fates. And Maleficent had spent a great deal of time caring for her when she had nothing discernible to gain.

"How were your classes?" Maleficent asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright, I guess," Aurora replied with a shrug. "They'll keep me busy until finals." That was what school was becoming now, a distraction from the things she would rather stay swept under the rug.

Maleficent nodded. Aurora wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that she saw the corner of the other woman's lips tighten into a frown.

They were silent for the rest of the drive. Aurora watched the scenery pass as they left the city and drove into the countryside. As she delved deeper into her thoughts, she wondered what sort of research she would be doing for Maleficent. Those were much more pleasant thoughts than the alternative; she felt a renewed excitement for what she might learn.

It was close to an hour before Maleficent turned onto a long driveway. Trees lined either side. Most of it was old growth with moss hanging down and ferns dotting the ground. Even in the daylight, it was dark. A doe dashed back into the trees as the car approached. At the end of the driveway was a cozy log cabin.

Maleficent parked her car in the garage next to the cabin and got out before it even occurred to Aurora that the car had stopped. The younger woman muttered her apology as Maleficent opened the door for her.

"We will go to my office," Maleficent instructed. "Are you hungry? I can also make us some tea while you get settled." She added as they walked into her home.

Aurora didn't register what was said; she was too focused on her new surroundings. The living room was the first room past the entryway. It was sparse. A couple black cushioned chairs sat in the corner with a tall lamp between them. Along the walls were bookshelves, lined with too many volumes for her to identify individual books. There was no TV, which struck as something odd to Aurora. The hardwood floor was covered with a red throw rug.

"This way, Aurora." Maleficent's voice broke her reverie.

Aurora's cheeks grew suddenly hot as she realized she was staring. She shuffled after Maleficent. They walked past a couple closed doors. Aurora wondered what was behind those doors, but she figured they were private, and she wasn't going to pry. The room Maleficent led her to was very similar to what she could only assume was the living room, but instead of arm chairs, there were two desks and computers.

"That will be your desk while you work for me." Maleficent pointed to the far desk. She turned and left Aurora alone.

Aurora glanced through some of the book titles as she slowly made her way to her desk. The books that she glanced at were mostly what she would find in a metaphysics bookshop. She amused herself with thoughts of Maleficent being a witch.

"You will have access to all these books."

"Fuck!" Aurora jumped and whirled around to face Maleficent with her hand over her heart.

"I am sorry I startled you. I made sandwiches and tea." Maleficent placed the offerings on Aurora's desk.

"Erm—thank you." She settled at her desk and took a sip of the tea. It was very earthy with just a hint of honey and the aroma matched the taste. A small smile broke past what walls she had built, giving her pleasure at the taste away. She set the teacup down before reaching for a sandwich and nibbling on it. Food still upset her stomach, but she knew that if she didn't eat something, no matter how small, she would never hear the end of it.

"So where do you want me to start?"

"I have a list of books I want you to look at on your computer. Even the slightest mention of the fey, I want you to make a note of it."

Aurora frowned. The instructions were vague. She mentally shrugged it off, figuring that she would be able to start making sense of it all later. She turned the computer on, and the first thing she noticed was an email. She opened it to find that it contained the book list, just as Maleficent said. Further instructions were included on how the notes were to be recorded for her new boss, as well as permission to set up her desktop in whatever way suited her.

Aurora began searching the office for the first of the books on her list. Meanwhile, Maleficent was scribbling down notes herself.

That first afternoon was mostly quiet. Aurora lost herself in searching for small grains of information that she thought Maleficent could use. She worked well past dark, and didn't realize that she had fallen asleep at her desk until Maleficent was shaking her awake.

"Aurora?"

"Hn?" She blinked a few times before her sight returned. She yawned and stretched; her back cracked a couple times. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She scrambled to her feet.

"It is quite alright. Why don't you spend the night here? I can drive you to school in the morning."

Aurora's mouth hung agape. "I—thank you for the offer," she managed, remembering her manners.

Maleficent smiled slightly. She led Aurora to another room and left her there.

She woke the following morning to find a foreign weight on her chest. When she opened her eyes, she found a black cat curled up and sleeping. A sleepy smile touched her lips. She stroked the cat's fur tentatively, and when the cat rolled over to reveal his belly, she scratched him affectionately. "Hello, pretty cat."

He purred and nipped her hand lovingly before jumping down. His deep blue eyes stared up at her, as though he expected something.

"Leave it to Maleficent to be a cat lady," Aurora chuckled to herself. She stretched and followed the cat into the kitchen.

There, she found Maleficent cooking eggs and making toast. When Maleficent turned around, she had a bemused grin plastered on her face. "I see you have met Diaval," she purred.

"Yeah. He was sleeping on me."

"Oh. I am sorry." Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the cat, who just meowed sardonically and flicked his tail a couple times.

"Oh, I don't mind. He's cute." Aurora was nearly tripping over her words, and she blushed as a result.

"Cute, huh?" The brunet clucked her tongue. "What have you done to deceive the poor girl?"

Diaval meowed as he wove between Maleficent's legs. His tail stuck straight up as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Aurora grinned at the sight. In that moment, at least, all her troubles didn't seem to matter. With the massive weight lifted from her shoulders, she sat down to enjoy the breakfast Maleficent placed in front of her. As soon as she was finished eating, Maleficent told her to get ready to go back to the university, which she dragged her feet through doing. Maleficent drove her back to campus, and she shuffled off to her first class.

The following days followed much of the same routine. As Aurora finished books, Maleficent sent emails containing more. The research was mostly tedious, especially as most of the books contained very little mention of the fey. Despite this, Aurora was still more than happy to delve into the endless list of books.

"You ought to devote some time to studying for your finals," Maleficent said one evening. "They're less than a week away."

"Shit!" Aurora had nearly forgotten that she still had her exams around the corner. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Relax," Maleficent chuckled. "You can study here."

Aurora blinked dumbly. She had only held a couple jobs while in school, but never before had a boss suggested for her to focus on her studies. It was why she had quit both of them; she just couldn't juggle all her responsibilities. "What about your deadlines?"

"What deadlines?" Maleficent raised a brow in the way only she could. It was one of her many expressions that Aurora had put an effort into memorizing.

"Publishers usually—erm—they want manuscripts by a certain date." The more she spoke, the more Aurora realized that she was digging herself into a hole.

"I set my own deadlines. I can always adjust them as necessary, as I do not rely on grant money."

Aurora clamped her mouth shut and grabbed her schoolbooks. She refused to look up at Maleficent as she pretended to study. Her mind was filled with thousands of thoughts, and none of them had to do with her studies. She flipped through the pages periodically. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not get into her studies.

After what felt like hours of staring at the same page, she finally gave up. She slammed her book closed in her frustration.

"What's wrong?" Maleficent's soft voice startled her, and she jumped. The frown that crossed Maleficent's face was enough to cause her guilt. "Sorry," the older woman murmured.

"It's not your fault," Aurora responded quickly. She glanced away; ashamed for how easily she startled these days.

"Are you finding it difficult to concentrate?" Maleficent inquired, breaking the younger woman's train of thought.

Aurora pursed her lips into a sour frown. This woman seemed to know her better than those who knew her all twenty-two years of her brief life. She couldn't help but wonder at that for a moment. It did seem odd, but then so did most things she found where Maleficent was concerned.

"Come. We should break for tea."

Aurora followed Maleficent into the breakfast nook that sat off the kitchen. She watched, deep in thought as Maleficent bustled about to prepare their tea. Their afternoon tea seemed to follow a ritual: Maleficent would find the particular blend she was looking for (it was always loose leaf; one time Aurora asked why she didn't use bags, and Maleficent gave a haughty response that became a full on rant), explain the significance of the blend, as well as find the perfect cakes to accompany it, milk and sugar were sometimes offered, but only for the darkest blends. That day was such a blend. Baker's Street, Maleficent named it.

"Do you ever drink coffee?" Aurora dared to ask.

"Oh, heavens no!" Maleficent scoffed. She placed her free hand over her heart and looked affronted. "Not unless offered by a host, and that is only out of politeness. One must follow the rules of hospitality, after all." She sipped her tea, but only once Aurora had.

"Rules of hospitality?" Aurora arched a brow. Out of all Maleficent's little idiosyncrasies, this one seemed the most eccentric yet.

"Why yes. You know, the fae are said to follow the very same rules, according to folklore, that is." Aurora watched as Maleficent's eyes lit up with excitement. She leaned forward to listen to the older woman explain to her what she meant. "Those who follow these rules never enter a residence without being invited in by one who resides there. When visiting, always accept what is offered. If one is hosting, they are supposed to offer their best luxuries to their guest. It's simply expected."

Aurora couldn't help but smile as she listened to Maleficent's passion in the subject. The way she spoke, it was almost as though she believed exactly what she said. But Aurora knew better; fae and all the other fantastical creatures from mythology were nothing more than myth.

Their quiet moment basking in the other's company was interrupted when Aurora's phone began buzzing. She dug the offending thing out of her pocket, and glared at the caller ID that read: Dad. She swiped the answer icon to the side and in the most pleasant voice she could muster, said, "Hi, dad."

"Aurora, I need you to come home this weekend," Stephan said sternly.

She blinked slowly as she processed his words and the clipped tone he was using. Her heart raced at the thought of returning home on such short notice. Something was up, and she didn't like the implications that meant. "What's wrong, dad? I have my finals next week, so I have to study."

"Come home," was all the explanation she got before he hung up on her.

She stared at her phone, dumbstruck by her father's terseness. Her heart continued to pound in her ears as she thought about what could have happened to make him demand that she return home with her exams looming just around the corner.

"Aurora?"

She looked up and guessed that wasn't the first time Maleficent tried to get her attention since her father called and hung up. Her mind was blank.

"What's wrong?"

"My father—he wants me to come home this weekend." Her own voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"Did he say why?"

Aurora shook her head. Whatever it was, she had enough sense to dread it…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Warning: This chapter does contain a situation of domestic violence.**

**Chapter 7**

Aurora continued to stare at her phone. Nothing else in the room existed, not even Maleficent. Her father's words still rang in her ears; he wanted her to go home, but he didn't bother stating why. His tone indicated that something was wrong; what was so bad that he couldn't say over the phone? She feared each possibility more than the last.

"Aurora, look at me." Maleficent's soft voice broke through her dreadful thoughts. Her olive eyes shone with compassion. "Whatever it is, you will be alright." Something about the way she said it made Aurora want to believe her. She wanted desperately to believe Maleficent, but she knew that if she went home, she most certainly wouldn't be alright, and if she refused to obey her father and stay, she would dislike the consequences even more.

"Phillip probably told him that I broke it off with him," Aurora said in a voice that was barely audible. Her words kept getting caught in her throat. The lump forming made it difficult to breathe, and her heart raced wildly. Everything made her feel as though her entire world was crumbling around her, and she was powerless to make it stop.

"You do not owe anyone an explanation, let alone your father," Maleficent scoffed. Her lips pursed into a sour frown.

Aurora grimaced. She obviously didn't understand, and how could she? Maleficent didn't know her father like she did. If her suspicions were correct, she would have to go home and face the music, and the more she delayed, the worse it would be. She could only imagine how her father would fly off the handle for breaking off her engagement with Phillip. She shuddered. That talk was going to be unpleasant, no matter what.

"I could accompany you, if that is what you wish."

That idea terrified Aurora even more. While she still didn't completely remember the day she last saw Phillip, she could still recall glimpses of Maleficent threatening him as she held him against the wall. She didn't want to think what would become of her father if he came face to face with Maleficent. Even though he was far from her favorite person, she still didn't wish ill on him. There was also the matter of him going after Maleficent if she openly supported Aurora. She couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to Maleficent on her behalf, not after all she had done for her.

"I—you can't," she said, too quickly. Once she realized what she had said, she tried to backtrack. "I mean—my father thinks he's got my best interests at heart. He wants to see me make a good marriage. He thinks Phillip is a good match." She was lying, but she couldn't allow Maleficent to go toe to toe with her father. If she knew anything about the woman sitting across from her, letting her face Stephan would make things worse.

"If that is your wish, I will respect that," Maleficent promised.

Aurora stared at her, somewhat shocked. In the weeks she had gotten to know the other woman, she had seen that Maleficent was very opinionated, especially when it came to how men treated women. She took three slow breaths in an effort to calm her racing thoughts.

"Would you like me to drive you to the bus station?" The offer shocked Aurora more than Maleficent promising to let her deal with her father.

"I don't want to trouble you," she muttered.

"Nonsense. I have figured out by now that you lack a car."

Aurora's cheeks felt hot with shame. It was true that she didn't drive; that was just one of her father's many ways to keep her dependent on others. That fact was one of many things she sought to amend.

"It is quite alright," Maleficent tried to reassure her. "Go get your belongings. I can also take you to your dorm to get clothes for the weekend."

She was too exhausted to argue. She wanted to cry for the kindness she was being offered, especially when she couldn't figure out a way to repay the favor. In order to keep from shedding any of those tears that were threatening to break her willpower, she scurried off to the office to gather her schoolbooks.

When she returned to the dining room, she found Maleficent getting her jacket on. Her gut twisted, and she almost expelled the contents of her stomach at the thought of returning home on such short notice. She swallowed the bile forcefully.

"Are you ready?" Maleficent asked. Her tone took on a gentler note from what Aurora was growing accustomed to.

Aurora forced a nod. She didn't trust her voice, fearing that if she opened her mouth, the sobs she was holding back would come out.

The drive back to the university was too short, even with Maleficent obeying all the traffic laws. It was as though time was working against Aurora.

She shuffled into her dorm with Maleficent at her side. Part of her was grateful that the older woman was so understanding of her predicament, even if she didn't know how much her father kept control over her life. As she stepped foot inside, her heart skipped a beat, and she struggled to keep from hyperventilating. She could remember the horror she felt as Phillip tried to force himself on her. The memory was so vivid, she got lost in it.

He had his hands around her throat. His fingers worked to get her jeans zipper undone after he threw her to the floor. His hands groped, fondled, and pinched her flesh. She reviled against the sensations; they made her feel disgusting.

"Aurora!"

She almost didn't register Maleficent's alarmed voice. She blinked several times before she returned to the present. She found herself curled up in a ball on the floor, tears and snot streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry—I—" She couldn't get the words out.

"Sh, you have nothing to apologize for," Maleficent murmured soothingly. She was rubbing gentle circles along Aurora's back. "Is it too much for you to be back here? I can pack some clothes for you."

"I—no, it's alright. I'm fine." The words were more about trying to convince herself than they were trying to convince Maleficent. She tried to slow her breathing; not an easy feat, even with Maleficent there grounding her in the present.

"Take your time."

Aurora didn't know what she had ever done to deserve someone like Maleficent in her life, but she was glad the older woman was there. She focused on the slender hand rubbing circles along her back, reassuring her that she was in fact safe. She took a few shuddering breaths, willing the last remnants of the memories away.

As she sat up, Maleficent helped her. She made a promise to herself that she would rearrange her room as soon as she got back. She had heard that rearranging a place that held bad memories was a way to separate the place from the thing, and she figured she would give it a try.

She stuffed a few changes of clothes into a duffle, and without giving the room a second glance, she slipped out. As much as she was dreading going back to her father's, she wanted to escape her dorm room more.

She barely noticed Maleficent coming to stand next to her. She was glad the older woman chose to remain silent. Any words, even if they were meant to comfort would just upset her more.

"We best be on our way, if you have any hope of catching the next bus," Maleficent said after a long silence.

Aurora frowned, but Maleficent was right. She dragged her feet all the way to Maleficent's car. She couldn't even bring herself to speak once they were on the road. The silence in the car was thick.

As Maleficent pulled into the parking lot for the bus depot, Aurora bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands worriedly. She wanted so much to tell Maleficent to just drive away, that she would cut her family out of her life and make it on her own. Her weakness won out in the end.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back," she said lamely. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the older woman, the woman who had been so kind to her through all the recent hardships.

"Safe travels, Aurora."

Holding back tears, she exited the car and walked toward the ticket booth. She felt as though she had the axe of Damocles hovering over her neck, ready to strike her down at any moment.

"Um—excuse me. One ticket to Boston, please."

The ticket booth associate regarded her skeptically. "Will this be a one-way, or round trip?"

"One way," Aurora forced out.

"That will be $28," he said after typing the information in. "And I'll need to see some I.D."

Aurora reached for her wallet. She handed the ticket booth man her I.D. and credit card.

"Stephan Briars?" His eyes narrowed as he looked up from the credit card.

"It's my father's," Aurora explained. "I have permission to use it." She shifted her feet as he raised an eyebrow. _'And he should let me use it too, since I'm going home at his bequest,'_ she thought ruefully.

"Alright, Ms. Briars. The next bus leaves at 5:40. Make sure you are here half an hour before departure time. Seats are on a first come, first serve basis. If a seat cannot be found, you will have to wait for the next bus."

"Thank you," Aurora said as she took the ticket and her I.D. and credit card. She scurried to the most secluded seat she could find to wait for the bus.

The wait was not long, much to her disappointment. Her anxiety was ramping up again as the passengers who had reached their destination were exiting. She collected her courage and walked out of the depot building to the bus. When it was her turn, she handed the driver her ticket and found a secluded seat in the back.

The stench from the toilet burned her nose and made her eyes water, making her regret her decision. Still, it meant she was less likely to have to sit next to any of the other passengers.

The ride afforded her time to think; a dangerous notion on the best of days. She considered the many reasons her father could have ordered her to return home: he found out she was breaking things off with Phillip, although she had yet to officially end things with her fiancé; something had happened to her mother or one of her aunts, and as terrible as that would be, she would survive; he had somehow found out about her job and wanted to put her at jeopardy for losing it so she would continue to be financially dependent on him, and it wouldn't be the first time; or it could be something else entirely. Each option her mind concocted was equally terrible.

By the time the bus pulled into the Boston depot, it was dark. Aurora bit back her sobs for the umpteenth time that day. She took her time to collect her belongings and moved toward the front of the bus.

It did not take her long to figure out that no one was going to pick her up. Dismayed at how easily she was discarded, she called the local taxi company to take her to her family's home.

The taxi ride from the bus depot to her family's home was much shorter than she had hoped for. She paid her fee and got out. She shuffled up to the front door, and with a great deal of effort on her part, rang the doorbell.

Much to her dread, it was her father who answered the door. His expression was just as severe as ever; making her dread even more what was coming. His dark eyes were narrowed disapprovingly.

"You're late," he said, his low voice menacing.

"There were some traffic delays," she replied, which was true. The bus had gotten caught in a number of traffic jams, something that was not that unusual on the east coast.

"Go wait in the dining room." Stephan stepped aside, granting Aurora permission to enter.

Aurora did not like where this was going. She did as she was told. The wait in the dining room had her on edge. Time seemed to have slowed down, making her anxiety rise to new heights. She heard the front door open again, and wondered with newfound dread who it might be.

When the door to the dining room entered and revealed Phillip, her stomach did somersaults. She searched frantically for any escape route she could use. Phillip and her father were standing in front of the only one available to her, affectively blocking any real chance she had to get away. She wondered if she could push her way through and make it. She doubted it. That left her waiting for her fate. She wished, more than anything that Maleficent were with her. Maleficent had witnessed what Phillip did to make her cut off all communication.

"You are probably wondering why I called you home on such short notice," Stephan began. She didn't have it in her to do much more than stare at them in petrified terror. "It has come to my attention that you have started ignoring your fiancé."

Aurora cringed at the accusation. She was going to pay dearly for cutting Phillip off, and Maleficent wasn't there to save her.

"I love you, Aurora," Phillip said. His tone was almost convincing, except she knew better now.

She didn't respond to him. There was nothing she could say. She just wished that he would leave her alone and let her live in peace, but he just had to get her father involved.

"I want you to be my wife. Your father approves of the wedding." The closer he moved toward her, the more steps she took to keep her distance. "Is it that woman I keep seeing you with?"

Aurora's mouth dropped. He was _stalking_ her. Despite everything that had happened in recent weeks, she never believed he was capable of stalking her. Anger rose in her. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms rose as though electricity was flowing through her. She raised her hands in a defensive gesture. She couldn't explain what happened, but Phillip and Stephan were both knocked to their backs.

Before she could process what happened and react, Phillip had closed the distance between them. His hands were closed around her throat, squeezing down on her windpipe. She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong.

"You _will_ be my wife, and you will _never_ step foot in that school again. As your husband, I _won't_ stand for it!"

"Phillip—can't breathe—!" Aurora choked. Her will to continue struggling against him was evaporating. Tears leaked from her eyes. If he didn't release her, she would soon black out. She was at his mercy, just as every man in her life had intended.

When she looked over to Stephan, her father was just watching. Her stomach sank at the realization that he didn't care what happened to her, so long as she did as she was told and married Phillip. She closed her eyes and begged for Phillip to take his rage to the next level and end it.

The door burst open, and she was thrown to the floor. She choked and gasped for air. When she looked up, Phillip was being held against the wall.

" _You!"_ Stephan snarled.

Aurora had to blink a couple times to realize that it was Maleficent who was pinning Phillip against the wall. She shook her head, dazed and confused. Her father's eyes were wide with recognition and hate.

"If either of you _ever_ harm Aurora again, I will make certain the authorities will be unable to identify your bodies," Maleficent threatened. She discarded Phillip before scooping Aurora into her arms. "Do not follow if you value your lives."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter contains some explicit material in the last half.**

**Chapter 8**

Numbed shock. If anyone asked her to describe how she was feeling at that very second, that would be the answer she would give them. All she could do was stare out the passenger window as houses and streetlamps passed. She couldn't even muster the sobs she knew any normal person would have after what just happened to her.

"Aurora, talk to me." Maleficent's voice sounded muffled.

"What?—I—I don't understand," she said once she could trust her voice. She could still quite clearly see the look of recognition in Stephan's eyes as Maleficent came barging into his dining room. The one question that kept repeating in her head: did Maleficent know her father?

"I followed the bus. It appears it is a good thing that I did."

"But—do you know my father?" Aurora didn't care about any of the other details. Everything else could wait until she made sense of her father's reaction to seeing Maleficent.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Tell me," she demanded. "I have the right to know."

"I will tell you," Maleficent promised, sounding sad. "But first, we need to stop somewhere."

Aurora didn't like being put off like that. She pursed her lips and huffed silently. Despite the answers she wanted, she also knew deep down that Maleficent would provide them for her, in her own time.

Some time later, long after they escaped the boundaries of Boston, Maleficent pulled into a hotel. It was an upscale, restored old building. Aurora scrambled to keep close to the older woman. After what she had just gone through, she felt safest with Maleficent within eyesight.

"A suite, please," Maleficent requested at the front counter.

"Just tonight?"

"Two nights."

Aurora's heart fluttered. Why on earth was she making the reservation for two nights? She shot the brunette an inquisitive look, but failed to get any sort of response.

"Room 2014. Here is your key. Would you like help with your luggage?"

"That is quite unnecessary, thank you."

Maleficent smiled and took the key. She led Aurora to the elevator. They took it up to the twentieth floor. It didn't take long to find their room. As soon as Maleficent opened the door, Aurora's jaw dropped. The room was more spacious than most apartments. There were two queen beds against the left hand wall. Across from the beds was a 40" LED TV. In the corner was a round table and two chairs. A writing desk sat next to the TV. The room was complete with a mini fridge and microwave.

"Their standards have diminished over the years," Maleficent commented with a shrug. "We forgot your luggage…"

"My text books were in my duffel…" Aurora hung her head in shame.

"I can download them for you if you wish to study during our stay. I will have you back in time for your finals."

"I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"Nonsense. Did that _boy_ hurt you?"

Aurora blinked. Simply by helping her, Maleficent had put herself in danger, and her only concern was whether or not Phillip had caused any lingering harm. She allowed Maleficent to inspect her neck for bruises.

"There is a little bit of bruising. Would you like some ice?"

Still somewhat stunned by the show of concern, Aurora nodded. She sat on the bed farthest from the door and watched as Maleficent made a makeshift icepack. She took the offered remedy, and placed it where Phillip's hands had been just a couple hours before.

"I am sorry I could not prevent that _boy_ from hurting you again," Maleficent said, seating herself on the opposite bed. "I followed the bus as soon as you left, as a precautionary measure. I know I said I would respect your wishes and not accompany you, but—"

"In hindsight, I'm glad you did," Aurora interrupted. She blushed at the flash in Maleficent's eyes.

"As am I," Maleficent agreed. "Your father and I—we go back. We first crossed paths as children. We were both orphans, and first bonded over that. He was once one of my closest friends." Her smile was sad, as though she was recalling a bittersweet memory of a time long past. "He betrayed me over twenty years ago, and took something of mine. I swear to you, I had no idea you were his daughter, although I knew he begot a child shortly after he deceived me."

Aurora wondered what her father could have possibly done to betray Maleficent. She felt pity for the older woman, as well as a sense of responsibility for putting things right. The story also made her understand Maleficent's protectiveness a little more, as much as it created more questions than it answered.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. "For what my father did to you."

"No child should bear the sins of their parent."

"What now?"

"I fail to understand."

"What do we do? Where do we go from here? My father and Phillip know where I go to school. They can find me there."

"I can lend you some options. One, you can quit school, at least for a time. You can go anywhere you want, change your name if you think that will buy you some time. Two, you can go back to school and hope they heed my warning. Or three, do as your father wishes and marry that _boy_."

Aurora couldn't go with the third option, not after everything Phillip had done. She was finished with his abusive tendencies. She was left considering the other two options Maleficent offered. Her education was important to her, and the semester had already been paid for. She wondered if she could explain the situation to her professors and come to some sort of arrangement to meet her requirements for her classes. After her finals were done, then perhaps she could go into hiding. She broke into laughter at that thought; it must've appeared that she had finally broke under the pressure; she certainly thought so.

"Aurora?"

"Sorry…just the thought of going into hiding. It's nothing…I'm fine, really." She tried to grin. Looking at her reflection, she looked just as mad as she thought she would.

"I know this is all a lot to take in," Maleficent said.

"I'm no stranger to the men in my life trying to maintain control over every aspect of my life," Aurora replied with a shrug. "My father had my entire life planned out for as long as I could remember. He's the reason I dated Phillip in the first place; it was all to please him. Turns out it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"There was no way you could have known that _boy_ would hurt you so."

"But I should've broke it off a long time ago. I felt nothing for him. I was with him because that was the _easy_ thing to do."

"You can choose for yourself now."

Aurora fell back into the pillows, still holding the ice pack to her throat. "That's the problem. I'm not sure how," she confessed. She stared up at the ceiling; fearful of the uncertain future she was moving toward.

"You have more strength than you realize," Maleficent told her.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"No matter what life throws at you, you are a survivor."

"Because I've got you. You're like some fairy godmother from those old fairy tales." She barely caught Maleficent's wry smirk from the corner of her peripheral vision.

"Even so, you are still holding on when so many in your situation crumble. You keep going."

Aurora bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. The truth was, she was on the edge of breaking. She was nearly startled when Maleficent sat beside her, and she surprised herself when she scooted closer to the older woman.

"You are safe, little beastie." Maleficent's slender fingers trailed through Aurora's disheveled hair until the blonde drifted to sleep.

That night, she was plagued with dreams of her father forcing her to stay in an abusive relationship with Phillip. As the dreams progressed, she got more battered and bruised, and with no hope for escape. Every time she woke, she was being cradled in Maleficent's arms.

The following morning, Aurora woke once more in Maleficent's arms. Her head was resting against the older woman's breast. Her heart quickened as their proximity dawned on her. She felt safe, just as she had every other time she woke to find Maleficent next to her. Slowly, she relaxed and dozed lightly. She listened to Maleficent's heartbeat and soft snoring. It was a soothing sound, one that she hoped to get used to.

"Morning," Maleficent drawled after some time.

Aurora tried to pretend to still be asleep. She snuggled closer. Her heart quickened when she felt Maleficent's embrace tighten; it was a confusing feeling. Maleficent was, first and foremost, her boss. And she had certainly never had her heart rate increase in such a way for Phillip or any other boy she had dated.

"I know you are awake." Maleficent's voice broke her confusing thoughts.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. When you do, I will let you know."

Aurora blinked, confounded. She pulled her knees to her chest as she recalled the previous night. Her father was surely going to cut her off now; her timetable for becoming self-sufficient had just been cut drastically, and she didn't know if she was ready.

"What is weighing so heavily on your thoughts?"

She startled. "It's nothing…"

Maleficent seemed to have enough wisdom to know not to press matters. The older woman clambered out of bed. "I am going to get us some breakfast. We can talk more over food."

Aurora retreated back into her thoughts as soon as Maleficent left. Each option offered to her proved daunting. She considered the facts: Phillip had proven that he was abusive and without remorse; her father was unsupportive of her decision to leave her fiancé; her father and Maleficent had a history, that much was certain; and through all of it, Maleficent had been her anchor. She wanted to finish the semester, at the very least. Perhaps she could convince her professors to let her take her finals in their offices, once she explained the situation. Her professors all seemed to like her well enough. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. After her finals, she didn't know what the right course of action was; or perhaps she did, and she was just too afraid to commit to it.

She jumped from her thoughts at the sound of the lock clicking. The door opened, revealing Maleficent holding a tray of food.

"I hope you are hungry," she said with a small smile.

Aurora wasn't, not really, but she nodded nevertheless. She sat at the small table across from Maleficent and reached for an apple. The fruit was crisp and juicy. As she ate it, she discovered that she really was more peckish than she thought.

"Would you like a distraction?" Maleficent offered after nibbling on a sweet pastry.

"What sort of distraction?"

"I found a lead on my research, just before your _father_ called."

"Another book?"

"Not quite, no. Someone who claims they have a personal relationship with the fae."

"But that's impossible," Aurora said, all too quickly.

"Is it? Surely you must realize that myths and legends contain some grain of truth."

"But you're talking about faeries being real!"

"Is it that farfetched?" Maleficent's eyes blazed.

Aurora gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Come with me, and find out for yourself."

Aurora could hardly believe the idea she was entertaining. She considered the implications. Something felt odd about what Maleficent was trying to claim, and if this turned out to be a wild goose chase like she suspected, there was no harm in a little adventure, not after everything she had gone through. "Let's say for a moment that I am willing to humor you; what then?"

"We go to Ireland."

"Ire— _Ireland_?" Aurora stammered. She considered that for a moment. It would mean getting _very_ far away from her father and ex-fiancé. "Ok…but only after I finish the semester."

"Deal. I have arrangements to make anyway."

Aurora started laughing. How mad had she become. After everything, she was finally snapping.

"Are you quite finished laughing at my expense?" Maleficent demanded sullenly.

"Sorry…I just can't believe we're going to meet someone who believes they have a personal relationship with faeries." Aurora was able to contain herself to just giggles.

"Now that that is settled. Is there something _you_ want to do? We are going to be here until tomorrow."

The question surprised Aurora. There were very few times she was ever asked specifically what _she_ wanted to do. She contemplated. She knew that she _should_ study, but she figured she could do that in the car on their way back.

Aurora closed her eyes. She acted before she knew what had come over her. Her lips were touching Maleficent's before her mind could register what her body was doing. She pulled back just as she felt the soft lips against her own. She blushed and looked away. "Sorry…" was all she could get out.

"What have I told you about apologizing?" Maleficent all but growled. The older woman's hand cupped Aurora's cheek in a gentle caress. "I do not mind. But we can stop if you wish." Olive orbs pierced through Aurora's eyes.

"I…I don't know what to do," Aurora stuttered. The only person she had ever had sex with was Phillip. She felt embarrassed by her lack of experience, but at the same time, she trusted Maleficent to not take advantage of her because of that.

"I will show you," Maleficent promised in a soft purr. She got up and straddled Aurora and kissed her, this time with heated longing. "Now, do you prefer gentle love making, or something more…primal?"

Aurora's heart fluttered, both with anticipation and a hint of anxiety. She arched her hips up to grind them against Maleficent. The friction made both of them moan. "I want you to make me feel alive."

"If you need me to stop, just say 'red', or 'yellow' if you need things to slow down. Do I make myself clear?" Once more, Maleficent's olive eyes pierced into Aurora's soul. She was so serious; Aurora nodded. "Now…how do you feel about being helpless?"

Aurora paused to consider the full implications of what Maleficent was asking. She had read a handful of erotica novels; they were a guilty pleasure of hers, but she had never dreamed she would experience any of that. She certainly could never trust Phillip enough to ask him to give her that. But she trusted that Maleficent would sooner die than risk hurting her. "I'm ok with it."

"Stay still." Aurora did as she was told. She watched from her chair as Maleficent rummaged in her bags. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, some long strands of ribbon, and a blindfold. "I doubt you want me to tear your clothes right off; undress. You may take however long you are comfortable with."

Aurora started with her shirt and jeans. She struggled a moment with her bra clasp before shimmying out of her panties. When she looked at Maleficent, she was almost afraid of the hunger she saw in the older woman's eyes. Her fear was forgotten when those soft red lips she had been dreaming about crushed her own. She returned the kiss and allowed Maleficent's tongue to enter her mouth. She sucked lightly on it, and hissed when Maleficent nibbled on her lower lip.

"Back on the bed, arms above your head and legs spread."

Aurora couldn't follow the command fast enough. She fumbled a couple times as a result. She struggled a little against the handcuffs, which were tied to the frame of the bed. Her ankles were tied apart. All in all, she had very little give to move her limbs. The last thing she saw before the blindfold was placed over her eyes was Maleficent's dark grin.

"During this session, I'm going to spank you, use various toys on you, and perhaps use clamps on your nipples and pussy. All of these are meant to push your limits and heighten your ultimate pleasure. Do you remember the words I told you to use if any of this becomes too much for you?" The authority behind Maleficent's voice turned Aurora on more than she could have imagined. She nodded. "Say them."

"Red for stop, and yellow for slow down," Aurora said obediently.

"Good girl," Maleficent cooed in her ear.

What came next sent a jolt of pain from Aurora's left breast. Then her right. And back to her left. Maleficent was alternating smacking each of them. It started slow, giving Aurora time to feel each sting and brace for the next. It wasn't long before the intervals shortened until both her breasts were being smacked at the same time. Then it all came to a halt.

"It's a shame you didn't let me just rip your clothes off. But you took too long, so now I have to punish you."

"But I thought you said—" Aurora stopped speaking at the sharp pinch on her right nipple.

"Quiet. You will speak when spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" Aurora's silence was met with her nipple being twisted. She gasped and whimpered from the pain before it stopped.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Her other nipple was pinched and twisted.

She struggled to remember what the correct response was from her novels. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." The pain stopped. Maleficent's mouth was suckling her breasts, each in turn. The attention Aurora was receiving felt amazing; especially after the punishment she had received. She moaned and panted. She wanted more, but she knew enough to realize Maleficent wouldn't give it to her unless she deemed it so.

Just as quickly as the punishment stopped, so too did the pleasure. Aurora felt so empty and vulnerable. She could only wonder what Maleficent was going to do to her next. She didn't have to wait long. A loud crack cut through the air. The flogger came down, first on her breasts, her stomach, thighs, before finally coming down on her pussy. She flinched and cried out each time she was struck. She quickly lost count of how many times she was whipped, but everywhere felt tender when Maleficent was finished with that particular torment.

"Next time, I want you to count each of them and thank me for every one," Maleficent instructed as her hands explored Aurora's body.

"Yes, Mistress," Aurora croaked, her voice hoarse. She would say and do just about anything at this point to get Maleficent to grant her release.

"Good beastie." Maleficent kissed and suckled on Aurora's welts. "You are so very delectable, tied and helpless as you are."

Aurora bit her bottom lip as she strained against her restraints. Her heart soared at the thought that Maleficent found her attractive.

"How are you fairing so far?" Maleficent asked, sounding much gentler.

"You make me feel incredible, Mistress." Really, Aurora could hardly believe that Maleficent would check in with her like that. It was as though Maleficent was hesitant to continue without explicit permission to do so.

"I am only getting started, my little beast," Maleficent chuckled.

Aurora hissed when she felt the sharp nips mixed with the gentler kisses. The combination was…hot. She basked in the attention. She was so used to sex being over by now, and oftentimes without much foreplay. It seemed that Maleficent was the sort to take her time, ensuring they both got as much pleasure as possible.

She cried out when a sharper pain touched both her nipples. It was one that didn't dissipate; rather it intensified.

"Those, my pet, are nipple clamps. I rather like them on you."

"Ah!"

The distinct crack of the flogger came down on her inner thigh. "Ah! One, thank you Mistress!" Another on her pussy. "AH! Two! Thank you Mistress!" Again on her pussy. "AH! Fuck! Three! Thank you Mistress!" Her pussy was struck three times in quick succession. "Oh fuck! F—four, thank you Mistress! F—five, thank you Mistress! S—six, thank you Mistress!" She barely had time to gasp for breath before her nipples were struck once each. "Fuck! S—seven, thank you Mistress! E—e—eight, th—thank you Mistress!"

"You did well, my pet. Do you want your reward?"

"Yes, Mistress. Please."

A finger rubbed at Aurora's clit. Her hips surged forward, only to have the finger removed.

"Stay still."

Aurora whined at the command, but she resolved to do her best. Her reaction must've amused Maleficent because she felt two fingers enter her. They pumped in and out, slowly at first, but Maleficent soon picked up her speed. Every time Aurora thrust her hips, Maleficent removed her fingers and gave her a sharp slap on her pussy. A few times, Aurora did this on purpose.

"You are getting so very wet," Maleficent whispered in her ear.

"Ah! Fuck! Mal—Maleficent! I'm—Fuck! Fuck me!"

Just before Aurora was about to reach climax, Maleficent halted her ministrations. "You will cum only when I tell you to."

"Please, Mistress! Make me cum! I need you inside me!"

Maleficent chuckled as she removed her fingers. "What makes you think you deserve to reach climax before me?"

Aurora couldn't help but groan in her frustration at being made so close to coming undone, only to feel so empty at the edge. And Maleficent was obviously enjoying this. She would have glared had the blindfold not been blocking her sight. "Please, Mistress. Let me earn it."

"You will, my pet." Aurora could hear cloth shifting before the low hum of something vibrating. The implement was inserted into her pussy. The pleasure was mind-blowing, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to cum without permission. She moaned and panted before she felt Maleficent's pussy over her mouth.

The taste was strange, but she didn't care. She lapped at it with her tongue like her life depended on it, only gagging a couple times. Maleficent's moans and her fingers pulling at Aurora's hair encouraged her.

"Fuck! Just like that Aurora!"

Aurora felt herself climax. To muffle her moans, she sucked on Maleficent's clit until she felt her Mistress follow suit. She managed to get a couple more climaxes out of Maleficent before the older woman pulled away.

" _Tsk! Tsk!_ It appears you came without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Aurora cried as the vibrator brought her sensitive pussy to another orgasm.

"I will punish you later because I am feeling merciful, and you did such a wonderful job pleasuring me."

"Thank you, Mistress," Aurora sighed.

The vibrator was removed and placed over her clit. Fingers and tongue replaced the implement. Shocks of pleasure were all she could feel. She fought against her restraints; she wanted to hold Maleficent there, to pull her closer until she could take no more. As soon as she heard Maleficent's command to release her cum, she felt her walls tighten around her mistress. She came three more times before Maleficent was finished with her.

She was limp, but more satisfied than she had ever been. She panted as she slowly came down from cloud nine. She barely noticed her restraints being undone, or Maleficent carrying her to the bathroom.

At some point, Maleficent had drawn a bath. She didn't think any more on it once she was lowered into the hot water. She leaned back into Maleficent, somewhat surprised that the tub was large enough for both of them.

"You did well," Maleficent commented as she lathered Aurora's hair with shampoo. "Was that your first time as a sub?"

"Yes," Aurora admitted, blushing.

"I hope I wasn't too hard on you." Maleficent began kissing and rubbing all the areas that were starting to turn red and even bruise.

"You weren't."

"Be honest with me, Aurora. That is my number one rule. Tell me your thoughts. What did you enjoy? What did you not enjoy?"

Aurora didn't know where to begin. She took a moment to reflect on every sensation she felt. "Well—I liked how you took your time. You mixed pain with pleasure, and I—I liked it. I was a bit surprised by how much of a turn on that was." She blushed again, feeling like a schoolgirl.

"That is one of the points to BDSM sessions. Pain and pleasure. Punishment and reward."

Those words reminded Aurora of the one thing she didn't enjoy. "When we first started, you said I could take as long as I needed to get undressed. Then you punished me for taking my time." She turned and saw for the first time regret in Maleficent's eyes.

"For that, I apologize. If we continue this…thing, whatever it is at this point, I will be sure to be consistent in my expectations."

Aurora nodded and yawned. Their primal fucking had drained what energy she had. Maleficent seemed to take the hint and finished washing up.

"Would you like to watch a movie while you fall asleep?"

"That sounds nice," Aurora replied drowsily.

She snuggled with Maleficent once they were dried and on the bed as the older woman flipped through the channels until she found a suitable Disney movie. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in a long while, she had pleasant dreams rather than her usual nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out, especially for how short it is. This chapter is largely fluffy filler. The story referenced at the end doesn't belong to me, but it is one that I read years ago.**

**Chapter 9**

Aurora woke the following morning, still nestled in Maleficent's gentle embrace. She took a moment to appreciate the softer beauty of the woman beside her. It was in her sleep that Maleficent's more guarded exterior was let down, and it was the only time Aurora witnessed her at peace.

"Morning, Aurora." Maleficent opened her eyes, and one of her rare smiles softened her face.

"Morning." She sat up, and as she did, she realized how sore her muscles were from their activities the previous day.

"Did I hurt you?" Maleficent asked, her voice laden with concern.

"No. Just stiff. Muscles I didn't know existed." She grinned in an attempt to placate Maleficent's worry.

"I will run you another bath." With a chaste kiss on the cheek, Maleficent hurried into the bathroom, and a few moments later, Aurora heard the bath running.

That gave her a few moments to reflect on the previous day. She hadn't planned on having sex with Maleficent, not that she was regretting where her kiss led them. But she had no idea what came next. Would Maleficent want a relationship, or was it to be just a one-time fling? She wasn't even sure exactly what _she_ wanted.

"Hey, Maleficent," she called.

"Yes?" Maleficent poked her head out the bathroom door, and her lips were pursed in a thoughtful frown.

"Where did you get those toys you used yesterday?"

"If you are trying to insinuate that I had planned what took place between us yesterday, know that it was not my plan to have sex with you. The bath is ready for you."

Aurora wanted to believe Maleficent. It was possible the older woman simply had those toys to blow off steam while she waited for her to return to the university. She settled in the bath, allowing the hot water to relax her muscles. She was mildly disappointed that Maleficent didn't join her. Shrugging it off, she enjoyed being able to just soak her body. She noticed the bruises, and to her surprise, they didn't upset her. No, they reflected the way she felt on the inside, and she mentally thanked Maleficent for giving them to her.

That morning was spent largely basking in Maleficent's care. After she finished with her bath, Aurora was treated to a massage, further relaxing her muscles. None of the guys she had dated ever treated her in such a manner.

After her massage, they had no choice but to check out. Aurora wished they had more time to spend as they were, but even she knew that they had to return to reality. The drive was filled with companionable silence.

Aurora collapsed on top of Maleficent's bed as soon as they got back to the cabin. The last forty-eight hours had really taken it out of her, and she could feel the stiffness in her muscles as she tried to stretch.

She had emailed her professors, asking to take her finals in their offices and explaining her situation. She was still waiting for her answers, and she hoped they would acquiesce her requests.

Diaval jumped on the bed and meowed at her before curling up next to her. She stroked his soft fur and smiled as he began to purr. All her worries seemed lighter as she petted the cat.

"I brought you some crackers," Maleficent announced, making Aurora jump. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

"It's ok," Aurora said softly. She leaned up for a kiss as she took the tray. She still wasn't sure what to call Maleficent: her girlfriend?

"Rest. I will join you once I finish my paperwork."

"Don't take too long," Aurora mumbled before succumbing to unconsciousness.

When she woke, she was being held in Maleficent's arms. She couldn't help the blush rising in her cheeks. Despite this, she felt safe, as she always did when Maleficent was near. She wondered again where they would go from here. Would things develop further between them? Or would she be discarded as a mistake? The second option sank her stomach. She had nothing against one-night stands, and she wasn't sure if she was really ready for another relationship so soon after getting out of such an abusive one. She wasn't looking for a relationship anyway. She wanted some healthy intimacy in her life though. After everything she had gone through, she felt the universe owed her that much!

"What on earth has your mind buzzing so?" Maleficent's question startled her.

"Um—well—I—I was just wondering where we'll go from here. I mean—what am I to you?" As soon as the words escaped her, she started beating herself up over her lack of tact.

"Where do _you_ want to go? In case you have not noticed, I am taking my cues from you. I would never dare presume anything. If you want things to go back to a working relationship, then I will keep my hands to myself and not ask questions. If you want something more, we may discuss it."

"Well—I don't think I'm ready for a real relationship, at least not yet. I guess keep things the way they are, right now, and see where this goes."

"Then that is what I will do."

Aurora grinned shyly before pecking Maleficent on the lips. "Thank you, for everything."

"The pleasure is all mine," Maleficent purred, returning the kiss. "You deserve better than what life has given you."

She found the sentiment sweet. She stretched, and feeling a couple pops in her back, snuggled back into Maleficent. Everything felt so right. She felt more relaxed than she remembered ever feeling. She basked in that, for she had no idea how long it would last.

"What were you hoping to do with your college education?" Maleficent inquired after a long moment of companionable silence.

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead," Aurora admitted, blushing. "I guess teach at a university, if I can't find a job in writing."

"You could always do both."

"True. I just don't want to jump right into teaching, if I can avoid it. I want real life experience first."

"That is more than reasonable."

* * *

Aurora didn't hear back from her professors until the following afternoon. She opened the emails as she nibbled on the cheese and crackers Maleficent had convinced her to eat while she studied. All her professors had agreed to alternate times for her finals, much to her relief.

"They agreed to let you take your finals separately?" Maleficent inquired from her desk. She glanced up from her work.

"Yeah. My Political Science final will be Monday at three; Poetry, Tuesday at four; and Women's Lit Wednesday at two."

Maleficent smiled approvingly before returning to whatever she was working on. Aurora suspected it was more of her research into the fae. She still couldn't believe that they were taking a trip together to Ireland. The excitement over the prospective trip gave her something to look forward to. Even if she didn't believe that the fae or anything mythological could possibly exist, she enjoyed exploring the mythos behind the unexplained.

Aurora continued to study her notes until she reread the same word ten different times. As she was putting her notes and textbooks away, Maleficent invited her to the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Maleficent made a cranberry salad with a light vinaigrette. Aurora enjoyed the meal. She helped with the dishes when they were done. She didn't even mind the domestic aspect of the act; it felt somehow natural.

Once they had cleaned the kitchen and ensured that Diaval was fed, Maleficent bade Aurora a goodnight before they went to their separate rooms. This disappointed Aurora somewhat, but she wasn't going to impose. She went to her designated room and pulled out her Kindle and read The First Taste is Free. It was a free book she had ordered months ago, but hadn't had the time to read it. She fell asleep just as she was about to finish reading it, and her hand had unconsciously snaked its way down into her pants.

In her dreams, she returned to the previous night, and hoped there would be many more like it to come.


End file.
